Play structures, such as tents, playhouses, and tunnels, provide children with the opportunity for creative play and development. Children can use their imaginations in fantasy and role-playing situations. In some cases, the play structure is assembled from a number of interlocking rooms or parts. The children can develop motor skills and spatial awareness by assembling the parts in different combinations, then interacting with the assemblage.
Such play structures typically include a frame with a wall or fabric supported by the frame. In some cases, an inflatable frame is integral to the wall to allow the play structure to be deflated and stored in a small bag. This allows the play structure to be stored out of the way when not in use. Play structures are usually made of lightweight materials to allow easy shipping and storage.
Unfortunately, problems exist with presently available play structures and play structure systems. Present devices are made of lightweight materials for shipping and storage, but are too light to stay in place when being used by children. The component parts slide across the floor and turn upside down. Another problem is protection of the play structure during shipping and storage. A rigid structure for the frame and walls avoids damage, but is cumbersome and increases shipping costs. An inflatable structure takes up less space, but is not protected from damage by surrounding objects. For example, a customer deflating a play structure, placing it in a bag for storage, and placing the bag in a closet often returns to find the play structure damaged and no longer inflatable, because something else stored in the closet has poked a hole in the play structure.
It would be desirable to have an inflatable play structure and system that overcomes the above disadvantages.